leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocTanner
Welcome! This is my talk page. Here you can, well... talk. But please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Otherwise I won't know who you are and I'll think I'm hearing voices again. I don't like the voices. I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOUR BEAR TIBBERS! ... ahem, sorry about that. Oh! And if you're starting a new conversation, remember to add a header for it. Best way is to use the "leave message" button just above and to the right of this box. Then put the title where the edit summary would normally be. That stops your comment from getting lost in someone else's conversation. Anyway, welcome. DocTanner (talk) 06:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nocturne revert Oh! Sorry then! Completely missed that on... At first I thought it'd be just a random non-registred user, and most of them just mess up so... Sorry 'bout that. x) Hugo Sotnas (talk) 08:23, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :No worries! I probably would have done the same if I hadn't already tried to revert his original change. It happens. :) DocTanner (talk) 08:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Rollback~ 10:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Why thank you! --DocTanner (talk) 10:53, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I wish you the best of luck in the war on vandals. May the gods smile upon your fervor. 10:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Galio Yeah, I just haven't gotten around to buy Galio, yet. About the recent activity, it was mostly grammar errors, updates, or words that shouldn't have been there. Xareidan 18:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Chase999 Hello! Its me Chase. umm can you help me proof read Cael I've been trying but im not sure whether its correct or not Chase999 (talk) 05:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) : Titles are your friends. You should use titles in talk pages. : Also, sure, I'll swing through and take a look. --DocTanner (talk) 14:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Can i ask what is the best build for a support character, i keep making my AP supports into AP Carries and the Ap Carry in the team becomes mean and becomes a feeder, i just want to know the best build i usually play Janna,Soraka and Anivia. Chase999 (talk) 05:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I don't own or play any of those champs, unfortunately. They each definately have their own style. Personally, my main support is Sona. I do tend to build her AP (specifically, I rush early.) But you're right, that does tend to annoy other people on the team when they expect you to be "ward mule". :If you want to play a more typical support, you're looking at items like and . It's different depending on who you are playing and who your marksman is. Some ADCs want you to build a for example. I would recommend looking at the recommended items for and other champions that are primarily supports. That should give you an idea of what you're looking to build. :Also, keep in mind the support style of the champion you're playing. , for example, is a zone-support. She uses her circle of doom to keep enemies backed off, but you have to be careful to avoid getting CS with it. (Unless you really want to anger your ADC.) Her wall also helps to secure kills or protect your carry, when used correctly. , on the other hand, is more of a direct heal-support. Her job is to heal her partner and provide them mana. For kills, she wants to reduce the enemy's MR and silence them. It's a very different kind of support. :I would also highly recommend trying and getting good with pull-supports, such as and . Or even poke-supports like or . Even if you don't really play them yourself, it's good to have a feel for them so you know how to deal with them as enemies. This too should help you figure out your build, because some of it is dependant on your lane opposition. :Hope this helped, DocTanner (talk) 07:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes it helped very much, I'm trying not to become an ap carry when using my characters, im using items like shureylia's reverie and ruby sight stone. im practicing with zyra support and taric support . im very very bad at Keeping myself from being an APC or an Tank ::Chase999 (talk) 05:13, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Support is tricky when it comes to builds. It's always so situationally dependant. The most important thing to keep in mind is warding. You don't have to be the ONLY person warding, but you certainly need to be warding. --DocTanner (talk) 05:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::i know, but wards are really expensive and i would have no time building my build and would having two ruby sightstones allow you to plant six wards? it really is irratating that i get no thanks so i use my healing when they have low hp so i would be thanked. and it always works :D haha :::Chase999 (talk) 02:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Welcome to support. As for Ruby Sightstone... I don't know. But one should be enough anyway. --DocTanner (talk) 05:09, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: So Doc, Did you check Cael if has wrong grammer because a lot of poeple from my class says i have wrong grammar and i just don't see it :::: Chase999 (talk) 05:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I haven't really had time to do thorough edit. At a glace, though, it's not so much grammar problems as a style thing. I'll see about doing an editing pass when I get the time, though. --DocTanner (talk) 05:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Thank you Doc :::: Chase999 (talk) 05:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Nothing appeared. Could either be your connection, or chat eating up messages again. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 07:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Favorite Champions thank you very much! i followed your suggestion, honestly i don't have any idea how to edit here. thanks Nkkpg pbgbg (talk) 07:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) wow! thanks again... like i said it's because have no idea about editting or using codes here .. thank you! Nkkpg pbgbg (talk) 07:56, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Can't sign up Hey there, I'd like to sign up for the possible Wiki NA Tournament you proposed, but I can't leave a comment to sign up for some reason. 14:14, October 7, 2013 (UTC)GimmeStarfoxWii summoner name: gojirafan123 NA Wiki Tournament Tanner, your idea about a Wiki tournament on NA is a very good idea, and I'd love to take part. Just one small problem though. It seems that commenting has been disabled on the blog or something so nobody else who is interested will be able to leave their summoner name! Ozuar (talk) 15:01, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Removing line in Howling Abyss page (about "this is freljord! quote). So, I removed this line, because a couple of lines below, there's this reference written again (The Viking's quote; "THIS! IS! FRELJORD!", is clearly a reference to the movie 300 and it's famous quote "THIS! IS! SPARTA!".). This is the only reason why i removed first one (not second one, because second looks more complete, than first) -- (Unsigned comment by User:REMIXar) re: NA Tournament Haha, sure thing, thanks for organizing everything. I look forward to getting stomped! :) Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:40, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Tournament Promotion, etc. Hey there DocTanner, I just wanted send you a quick message about helping out w/ the Wikia NA Tournament you're trying to set up. Since I work here at Wikia, I can help get you resources to promote the Tournament if possible. Depending on timing, we can do anything from live streaming the event, to promoting it on Wikia's Game hub and across other communities. Depending on here much of a tournament you want to make it into, we can also help set you up w/ prizes for the winning team, even if it's just some Riot Points for the winners. We also have access to a design team, so if you need some custom images to promote the tournament, we can do that too. Just let me know how I can help by leaving a message on my talk page (or emailing me at jorge@wikia-inc.com). Feel free to use us as a resource, that's what we're here for. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:55, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't have a Wiki Account. But here'a the thing, if you look at asperon thorn edit history, You'll see he's deleted things that when I've looked at, is trivia. * Jarvan's shares the quote "For my father, the king" with Prince Arthas from Warcraft III:Reign of Chaos. Reason for removal -Nope The belt information is trivia as well because it deals with the creator of the champ. the champ, and something rather interesting, Anon is angry Why should one person be able to just dictate what is or isn't trivia, if you think that one thing is trivia while one thing is trivial, thats your choice. 13:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Thatoneguywholikestrivia : To what are your referring? If I recall, the only trivia that I've reverted today was that Jinx's hair resembles Aerith's from FFVII. While that is true, that particular hair style is extremely common through various forms of animated media. It's kind of like saying "Jinx uses a three-barraled minigun as a weapon, much like Barret from FFVII." Yes, it's true, but there's also a lot of three-barralled rocket launchers out there. : Or were you referring to something else? Oh, and seriously, why don't you just make an account so people can actually talk to you? Makes it hard to discuss an edit you disagree with if the editor doesn't have a talk page. --DocTanner (talk) 13:20, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : I'm talking about asperon removing the belt trivia and the numbers trivia, because he belived that it didn't belong there. 15:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Thatonguy : Hugo Alex will learn titles today Oh, sorry! You know, I'm just not used to it and I just read the rules quickly, my bad. Hell, I don't even know how to put a title in this kind of "Talk pages." >.< Alex Lopez (talk) 15:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : I think I got it. :O : And as I said, please call me Alex(andre) (Alexander for american/english persons), I just hate "Hugo." :P : I edited the preferences as well so I don't leave the Summary blank, ringrazie. ^_^ : Alex Lopez (talk) 15:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC)